


Crashing Your Night

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crashing the evening, F/M, Kissing, Spending the Night Together, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Hades had planned to spend the evening alone, however the ever growing and erratic powers of a certain pink goddess change those plans when she quite literally crashes his evening.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Crashing Your Night

Hades put away the dog food and sighed. He was in for another night of reading and hanging out with his dogs. He wasn’t exactly complaining but he couldn’t deny that there were times when the loneliness got to him. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down. A bottle of wine waited for him on the table.

He drank and barely paid attention to what was on the screen. At some point a couple of the dogs had made themselves comfortable beside him but by that point he was drunk enough to not care enough to determine which one. He had to admit that it was nice to know that his dogs accepted him no matter what.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew he was suddenly woken up by a crash and a loud scream.

He immediately sat up and grimaced at the pain in his head. He got up slowly before making his way over to where he had heard the noise. As he got closer he heard groans. He was on guard as he had no idea what he was dealing with. It wasn’t every day that someone teleported into his house. Many knew not to and Zeus only did it when he wouldn’t take no for an answer, which unfortunately for Hades was very frequently.

It seemed the noises were coming from the kitchen and he slowly made his way there. As he walked around the counter he was shocked to see the bright pink that belonged to only one deity.

What was Persephone doing here?

“Little goddess, what are you doing in my kitchen?” He asked. He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at the sight of the young goddess.

The goddess in question looked up at him sheepishly as she saw the mess she had made when she had unexpectedly turned up here. She smiled up at him and took the hand he was offering. She stood up and ran her hands down her skirt. She was thankful that she was still clothed as normally she ended up naked wherever she teleported to as she still hadn’t gotten control of her powers yet.

“Umm, well, I’m not too sure actually. One minute I was in my room studying and then I was here.” She said. She was not, repeat NOT, going to explain to him that she had been daydreaming about him.

Hades smirked, “Were you thinking about me?”

Persephone felt her face heat up and pouted, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Hades smirk grew and held out his hand again to help her away from the mess. She took it and stepped away. She looked back at the mess and bit her lip, “What about the mess?”

Hades waved his hand, “It’ll be fine. I’ll clean it up later.”

“What about the dogs?”

Hades waved his hand, “They’ll be fine. There’s nothing edible or sharp on the floor so they’re in no danger. Besides I think they’ll be more interested in you.”

Persephone felt her face heat up again. She couldn’t deny that she was excited to see his dogs again. Hades smiled and led her away and to the sofa. Scratching could be heard at one of the doors and he moved over to open it. Persephone had barely gotten comfortable when she was bombarded by multiple dogs. She laughed as they greeted her excitedly. She was as happy to see them as they were to see her. Hades’ smile softened at the scene.

He laughed as the spring goddess seemed to disappear under the pile of dogs. He whistled and they all got off of her. Persephone laughed and reached out to stroke the dogs nearest to her. It was so relaxing to be around, not just the dogs but also Hades. She didn’t know what it was but she always felt her calmest when she was around him, and it wasn’t just because she had feelings for him.

The King of the Underworld made his way over and sat on the other end of the sofa. It seemed Cerberus had decided to make himself comfortable in between them. Another one of the dogs decided to climb into his lap but he wasn’t complaining. He was feeling more sober than before and his mood had definitely improved with the arrival of Persephone.

“So…” Persephone hummed but kept her eyes on the TV.

“How _did_ you end up in my kitchen?” He asked.

“I’m not entirely sure. I still don’t have a lot of control over my powers. I’ve recently started teleporting and I can’t control where I end up, or really when I do it.”

“It’ll get easier with time.” He reassured her and she nodded, not really feeling reassured.

“I hope so. Until then I really don’t want to end up somewhere embarrassing. At least I’m still in my clothes this time.”

Hades felt his own face heat up at the implication. He cleared his throat and turned to the pink goddess, “So, what brought you here?”

She shrugged, “No idea, though I hope you don’t mind the company.”

“Of course. It’s always a pleasure spending time with you.”

“Are you sure I’m not intruding?”

Hades shook his head, “It was just going to be a night with the dogs as I watched TV, so no you’re not intruding.”

Persephone smiled, “Okay then.”

She sat back and made herself comfortable and one of the dogs climbed into her lap. Hades watched her for a moment and allowed himself to daydream for a moment. This could be their normal. Just an evening spent together with their dogs as they watched some TV. It was so domestic, so ‘normal’, that his chest tightened for a moment at how much he wanted it...and he wanted it with Persephone. He turned his gaze back to the TV and pushed the desire down. While he and Persephone had confessed they wanted each other they were trying to take things slow. They had to take things slow and Hades didn’t want to do anything that would mess this up.

“I can hear you thinking from over here?” Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at her. She had a smirk on her lips as she looked over. He felt his face warm up again at being caught daydreaming but smiled back.

Her smirk fell, “What were you thinking about so loudly?”

Hades shook his head, “Nothing.” He handed the remote to her, “Why don’t you pick what to watch?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I was just flicking through the channels anyway.”

Persephone flicked through and found a show she had been wanting to watch but hadn’t found the opportunity yet. She put the remote down and began to pet the dog in her lap who seemed content to lay there.

The two sat in silence as the episode played out on the screen. As the credits for the first episode played she turned towards him. Hades mirrored the move and raised his eyebrow at the young goddess.

“Umm, where’s your bathroom?” She asked shyly.

“Through that door and down the corridor, second door on the left. The door should be ajar. Do you want something to eat, drink?”

“Sure.”

“Alcoholic or not?”

“Not please. I don’t think its best I have alcohol.”

Persephone got up and followed his directions to the bathroom. Hades got up as she exited the room and headed back to the kitchen. The dog on his lap was displeased to be moved from its comfortable position. He got some soft drinks for the two of them and looked in his cupboards to find something to eat. After a brief search he found some snacks and took everything into the living room. He set it out on the table and returned to his place on the far end of the sofa.

Persephone returned and sat down, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

She reached for her drink and hated how awkward it felt. She looked over at Hades and wondered what it would be like to cuddle. She was almost desperate with how much she wanted to sink into his arms as she watched the show.

“Penny for your thoughts?” His voice broke through her thoughts as she blinked as she became aware of her surroundings again. She cleared her throat and put down her drink.

“It’s nothing.” She said, shaking her head.

She looked at Hades and felt her face warm at the smirk on his face. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. She smiled at hearing his laugh. She always liked it when she heard him laugh.

The show continued to play on the screen and as the two drank and ate they migrated closer to one another until they sat in the middle of the sofa. Hades put his arm on the back of the sofa and Persephone leaned into his side. Her head eventually made its way onto his shoulder. To an outsider the pair would have looked comfortable but internally the two felt stiff and were aware of every place where their bodies touched. Granted this wasn’t the first time that they had cuddled but the last time they had woken up in that position. It wasn’t something they had consciously sought out.

Another episode started and Persephone focused on the show. As she got more into the show she felt herself relax and fell more into the embrace. Hades relaxed as Persephone did. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two settled.

* * *

Eventually Persephone yawned. Neither had any idea how late it was but considering the amount of episodes they had watched both assumed it was late, or early depending on your perspective.

“I should probably get going.” She said as she sat up and moved away from Hades’ embrace.

“You can stay here if you would like. It’s late and seeing as you’re tired, its the least I could offer.”

Persephone paused and stared at Hades for a few seconds as she weighed her options. She really didn’t like being in Artemis’ house anymore, no matter how much she liked Artemis. With her mind made up she nodded, “That would be great, thanks.”

Hades nodded and led her to the guest room. He opened the door and then moved out of the way for her to enter.

“Thank you for this.” She said as she turned around.

“You’re very welcome. My room is just down the hall if you need anything.”

She nodded and without thinking too much about it, stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek and cupped the other one. She pulled away slightly and Hades smiled as he placed a hand over the one on his cheek.

She smiled up at him and the two stayed in that position for a moment. They seemed to be having internal battles. On the one hand they really shouldn’t do what they really wanted to do, but on the other they really wanted to. So what was stopping them?

They both leaned in and kissed. Hades brought a hand up to Persephone’s cheek as they indulged in a few kisses. They pulled away smiling and Persephone stepped back shyly.

“Thank you for this, again.” She said.

“You’re welcome. Maybe we can get breakfast in the morning?” Hades asked.

“I’d like that.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Persephone. Sleep well.”

“See you tomorrow. Good night.”

Hades moved away from the doorway and closed the bedroom door behind him. He walked to his room and stripped to his underwear. He sat on the bed and put his fingers to his lips. He couldn’t believe this is how his night had gone. The spring goddess had crashed, not only into his kitchen, but also his life and quite frankly he wouldn’t have any other way. He couldn’t wait to see what the next day, and every day after that brought.


End file.
